Action Girl
An Action Girl 'is a female badass who is tough and kicks butt. [[Damsel in Distress|'Damsel in Distress]]? Not her. She is featured in far more than the [[Designated Girl Fight|'Designated Girl Fight']]. Expect regular appearances in action scenes, facing dangerous foes and deadly obstacles, and expect her to win. For the longest time in many cultures, [[Double Standards|'Double Standards']]' '''in both fiction and real life meant that went it came to action and fighting, guys definitely out numbered girls. [[Men Act, Women Are|'Men Act, Women Are']]' was the rule of thumb, which led to the Action Girl being a subversion of what is acceptable. As society has marched on, this view has faded in some media, leading to stories where Action Girls become the norm rather than the exception, such as stories set in a [[World of Badass|'''World of Badass]], and especially a [[World of Action Girls|'World of Action Girls']]. In real life, at least in western society, most people are okay with the idea of a woman defending herself (after all, it's not like she has any real choice. However, there is still somewhat of a stigma against the idea of a woman voluntarily ''putting herself in situations where she is likely to be fighting, such as the military or combat sports. The broad Action Girl concept can take many forms. [[Faux Action Girl|'Faux Action Girl']]' is a case of presenting a character as this, only for them not to live up to the standards of this trope. [[Dark Action Girl|'''Dark Action Girl]]' '''is the villainous variety, [[Affirmative Action Girl|'Affirmative Action Girl']]' is a cast addition intended to balance out gender ratios that typically also falls under this trope. Less action-y versions include [[You Go, Girl!|'''You Go, Girl!]]' '''and [[Plucky Girl|'Plucky Girl']]. This is somewhat of a [[Cyclic Trope|'Cyclic Trope']], with Action Girls often having surges in popularity in the 1940s, 1970s, 1990s, and 2010s, probably not coincidentally times when the women's movement increased in prominence. See below for even more subtropes and other variants. A [[Super Trope|'Super Trope']]' T'o: * [[Action Fashionista|'Action Fashionista']] * [[Action Girlfriend|'Action Girlfriend']] * [[Action Mom|'Action Mom']] * [[Amazon Brigade|'Amazon Brigade']] * [[Badass Driver|'Badass Driver']] * [[Biker Babe|'Biker Babe']] * [[Black Magician Girl|'Black Magician Girl']] * [[Boobs of Steel|'Boobs of Steel']] * [[Cute Bruiser|'Cute Bruiser']] * [[Dark Action Girl|'Dark Action Girl']] * [[Dragon Lady|'Dragon Lady']] * [[Extraordinary Empowered Girl|'Extraordinary Empowered Girl']] * [[Girly Bruiser|'Girly Bruiser']] * [[Jeanne d'Archetype|'Jeanne d'Archetype']] * [[Jungle Princess|'Jungle Princess']] * [[Kick Chick|'Kick Chick']] * [[Lady of Black Magic|'Lady of Black Magic']] * [[Lady of War|'Lady of War']] * [[Little Miss Badass|'Little Miss Badass']] * [[Little Red Fighting Hood|'Little Red Fighting Hood']] * [[Lovely Angels|'Lovely Angels']] * [[Magical Girl Warrior|'Magical Girl Warrior']] * [[Mama Bear|'Mama Bear']] * [[More Deadly Than the Male|'More Deadly Than the Male']] * [[Never Mess with Granny|'Never Mess with Granny']] * [[Ninja Maid|'Ninja Maid']] * [[Pirate Girl|'Pirate Girl']] * [[Pregnant Badass|'Pregnant Badass']] * [[Pretty Princess Powerhouse|'Pretty Princess Powerhouse']] * [[She-Fu|'She-Fu']] * [[Silk Hiding Steel|'Silk Hiding Steel']] * [[Small Girl, Big Gun|'Small Girl, Big Gun']] * [[The Squadette|'The Squadette']] * [[Strong Girl, Smart Guy|'Strong Girl, Smart Guy']] * [[Undercover Model|'Undercover Model']] * [[Valkyries|'Valkyries']] * [[Waif-Fu|'Waif-Fu']] * [[Warrior Princess|'Warrior Princess']] Genres and words populated by Action Girls * [[Girls with Guns|'Girls with Guns']] * [[World of Action Girls|'World of Action Girls''']] Category:Tropes Category:Femininity Tropes Category:Action Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters